Unhealthy
by J.M. Rowe
Summary: Light is feeling very frustrated with everybody getting in his way and momentarily takes his agitation out on poor Misa. It's unhealthy, the way they settle these kind of disputes. One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**A.N: This takes place after the time skip and is based solely on the anime, so it may or may not differ from the manga. Possible spoilers for those who have not finished watching/reading Death Note. This ****isn't**** a lemon, so if that's what you were looking for, sorry. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Light is feeling very frustrated with everybody getting in his way and momentarily takes his agitation out on poor Misa. It's unhealthy, the way they settle these kind of disputes.**

Light Yagami, as far as appearances went, was a perfectly normal and very likeable young man who had a bright future ahead of him. He excelled in his new career as a detective for the Japanese NPA, had a steady girlfriend as well as many friends, and a close relationship with his family. Only a small group of people knew that he was the leader of the Japanese NPA's investigation of Kira. Only he, Misa and Ryuk knew that he himself was in fact Kira. He smirked at the thought, drumming his fingers on the table as he stared at his monitor. Appearances could be very deceiving.

The tall young man pushed his chair back and stretched, looking around the empty room of his and Misa's apartment. The investigation team used it as headquarters, but he had convinced everyone to go home and get some rest for once. They had been working relentlessly since Sayu's kidnapping, determined to catch Kira once and for all.

It was quite stressful, having to carefully dance around the NPA, Near and the SPK _and_ Mello. When he had tricked Rem into killing L, he had arrogantly assumed that that would be the end of it, and that he had won. Until recently it had seemed that way, until Near and Mello showed up and made everything such a mess. Light scowled at the thought, running a hand through his hair.

_I should have known better._

He slammed his lap top shut in frustration and shoved himself away from the desk. An exasperated groan filling the empty apartment as walked over and plopped down on the couch.

He had the place all to himself, as Misa had decided to go shopping several hours ago, much to his secret relief. Light glanced at his phone and saw that it was past 10 and she had yet to return, and felt his agitation grow. How dare she not call! She had been gone for hours, what if he needed her eyes?

It wasn't that he was all that worried about her wellbeing, for Misa was only a tool in his mission to form a new world. Light knew he had been taking advantage of her devout love for him in the six years since she had come into his life. She was a convenient asset to have at his disposal. The eyes were the only thing that interested him, that was why he needed to know where she was. If one thing went wrong, or if somebody got to her and was able to get anything out of her, everything would be ruined.

Although the blonde girl had become less irksome since L's death, he still resented her and the fact that he, Kira, the supposed God of the new world, needed her.

_Despicable._

His anger started to bubble into quiet rage as she still had yet to come home. Light would make sure she learned not to keep him waiting.

* * *

Misa had just barely made it through the door with all her shopping bags when she froze, her eyes wide. Light sat comfortably on the couch and she swallowed hard. _He was waiting for me. _She turned to lock their front door and opened her mouth to babble out an apology when Light's quiet, frighteningly calm voice reached her ears.

"So you've finally come home. I didn't realize shopping would keep you out until almost midnight, Misa." His voice was low and apathetic, but she knew better. She could tell he was furious with her by the look in his eyes. She knew that look. It was Kira.

She smiled uneasily as she entered the living room, setting her bags down. "I'm sorry I was out for so long. I ran into an old friend and she invited me back to her house to catch up," she bit her lip momentarily, trying to keep her voice cheerful and bright. "My cell phone was dead and I guess we just lost track of time. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't realize you wouldn't still be working."

Her boyfriend had remained still and never removed his eyes from her. She hoped he wouldn't yell at her, she hated it when he yelled at her.

"I see," he murmured, still gazing at her as he rose and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "You should never keep me waiting, Misa. I thought something might have happened to you. What if I had needed you?" He towered over her, his stare relentless. She bit her lip, a nervous habit, and looked away to the side.

"I'm sorry, Light. I didn't-" she was cut off when he took her chin in between his forefinger and thumb. Light forced her to look up at him, her eyes huge with fear. Misa squeaked, the look on Light's face terrifying her.

His voice was dangerously low and laced with venom. He lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear, speaking through gritted teeth. "I suppose you think apologizing will make everything better, hm? Make all of my problems go away?" His hands had traveled to her arms, and his grip tightened, making Misa whimper in discomfort. Part of him deep down knew that what was happening was in no way her fault. But he was so angry. _Kira_ was angry. Misa was just unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire.

His grip on her biceps was starting to hurt and she tried to pull back, to no avail.

"Light, please. You.. you're hurting me." Her voice had lost all cheerfulness from before and she spoke in a near whisper. She sounded positively helpless, her terror obvious. He released her before taking a step back, not wanting to get violent with her as he had a few times in the past; he always felt so guilty when that happened, and knowing he had let himself lose control infuriated him. Tears had started to well in her eyes but she blinked them away. Light didn't mean to hurt her, she was positive. _He's just upset about the SPK and everything that's been happening._

They fell into a tense silence, Misa biting her lip and rummaging through her shopping bags just to have something to do. Light took the time to study her. She had lost the ridiculous pig tails and stopped wearing her gothic corsets and jewelry. Now she instead wore a simple white button up, the sleeves rolled to her elbows, and a black skirt that showed off her legs. Light preferred her as she appeared now, though sometimes he did miss the revealing lingerie. He had to admit that her perfect body was rather enticing. He was a man, after all, God of the new world or not. His brown eyes wandered down her frame, taking in every curve and contour, before rising back up and settling on her full, cherry lips. His face was still impassive, betraying the emotions that filled his being.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Misa. I would never do such a thing intentionally," he stepped forward slightly, still keeping some distance. "I've just been really stressed today. I love you, you know that."

She nodded, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. Light noticed the unconscious gesture and his eyes fell back to her lips. His anger mixed with lust, a desire for the woman who called herself his girlfriend. He knew it was unhealthy, and he should have begrudged that he felt any want for her at all. She was immature, stupid, and weak. Not fit for the God of the new world.

But he really didn't care. He was Kira. He did what he wanted.

Light took in a deep breath and slowly closed the distance between them, their chests touching as she turned to face him. Her breath hitched and the young man smirked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He smashed his lips onto hers, kissing her almost violently, and Misa squeaked in surprise. She could feel his tension, his anger. Light always did this kind of thing. He would take his frustrations out on her or yell at her then expect her to forget a minute later and go to bed with him.

She hated it, she hated herself and how pathetic she felt. She hated how he treated her sometimes. She hated her own unrelenting devotion to a man who never took her feelings into consideration. And still, Misa couldn't bring herself to hate him.

A voice in her head told her to shove him away, that she should be furious with him. It was unhealthy.

But she didn't, and she wasn't. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she gave in and returned Light's kiss, slowly looping her arms around his neck. She felt him smirk through the kiss. If she weren't so weak, so unquestioningly devoted to him, she probably would have felt like smacking it off his handsome face.

His hands moved, one traveling to her waist and the other settling in her blonde tresses as he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to jab at her lips, then nip the lower one a second later. He pulled away, feeling his ego swell as he took in a very flustered girl trying to catch her breath. He took her hand with a carnal smile, and started to lead her to the bedroom they shared, and she allowed it, following him.

She hated it, and he couldn't bring himself to care. Light did as he wanted and Misa would always oblige, her love for him and her own desires outweighing the doubts.

It was unhealthy, but it couldn't be helped.

**A.N: That was super angsty. Gotta love an angry, lascivious Light. This was my first time writing something like this. Leave me some reviews!**


End file.
